Dear Diary (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Smurfette didn't sleep a wink last night. She worried about her diary so she called Private Eye Smurf to help her with her problem. But, since he wasn't available at the time, he had her come see him in the morning. So that's what she did. Smurfette stepped up to the black and white house and opened the door a slight creek. She spotted P.I. Smurf in his usual black and white attire with Clumsy Smurf. "...So next time you should keep and eye on that hat," P.I. told Clumsy. "Will do, P.I.! Thanks!" Clumsy saluted and tripped out the door, in which Smurfette moved out of the way just in time. "Ah, Smurfette, doll," P.I. greeted her in his Private Eye accent, "You were callin' about a missin' diary?" "Yes, P.I. Smurf," Smurfette gave him the info, "It got stolen! I always write in it when I'm stressed, but now I don't have anything to pour my feelings out! Boo hoo!" She sobbed as P.I. handed her a hankie, "What am I going to do?!" "Chill out, darlin'" P.I. Smurf instructed, "I will get down to the bottom of this. But, how I'll find witnesses I'll never do." As if on cue, Eska crashed through his door. "I'll help you!" "Ah, sorry, farfalla Devereaux," P.I. denied, "But this is a detective's case." "But, I may have witnesses!" Eska switched to detective mode, "Here me now, see? I always observe the village here, see? and I have a few witnesses that are guilty, see?" "Hey!" P.I. called her bluff, "I'm the only one who could do the sees, see?" "Yea, and now that's getting annoying," Eska retorted and continued, "Now as I was just looking around, I noticed three Smurfs stopping and observing. Three Smurfs who seemed to be interested with the diary. One: Hefty Smurf. Now as we know, Hefty has always admired Smurfette ever since she was transformed into a true Smurf. He'd been trying to win her heart as far as I can remember. The reason he'd want the diary was to find out if Smurfette has ever written about a secret crush of hers she's never admitted. Suspect two: Brainy Smurf. Now, like a Brainy, he'd want to protect this village of any villainy AND...any secrets. Since diaries ''can ''be filled with secrets, he probably nabbed the diary to find out if Smurfette is hiding something in there. Suspect Three: Handy Smurf. Handy is a nice guy, we all know that. But I watched him talk to Smurfette and be as sympathetic as possible. Smurfette dismissed him of his advice and off he went. Because she already had something to spill her feelings out. So...he must've took the diary and hid it away somewhere so he could be the one to hear all of Smurfette's feelings. Therefore, these three suspects may be the ones who were related to the diary. Therefore, we shall inspect them at all costs!" "You have some very good points, Devereaux," P.I. commented and turned to Smurfette, "Now, dollface, do you know when the robbery took place?" "I noticed my diary was gone right at bedtime," Smurfette stated. "So the diary must've been stolen between after dinner and before bed time!" P.I. concluded. "Basically, in the evening," Eska added. "We'll nab the diary thief and call this case closed!" "Oh, thank you!" Smurfette clasped his hands, "You're my hero, P.I!" Smurfette planted a kiss on P.I.'s cheek. "Ah, no need to get affectionate, sweet cheeks," P.I. hid his blushy face under his hat, "It's just a thought book, see?" Previous Next Category:Dear Diary chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story